Sailor Memory
by Sailor Memory
Summary: A voice appears in Sailor Moon's dreams, pleading for help. Who does this voice belong to? Why is it so familiar to Setsuna? What role did it play in the past?


Title: Sailor Memory  
  
Series Order: Third  
  
Author: Sailor Memory  
  
Summary: A voice appears in Sailor Moon's dreams, pleading for help. Who does the voice belong to? Why is it so familiar to Setsuna? What role was played in the past by this voice?  
  
Disclaimer: Oh hail Naoko T!!! She owns Sailor Moon and all the other Sailors too. Even Dar-Bear! No infringement intended.  
  
Summary: A voice appears suddenly in Sailor Moon's dreams, begging her for help. Who does the voice belong to, and what role did it play in the past and what role will it play in the future?  
  
Note: This "voice" has nothing to do with King Endymion's voice in Darien's head in Sailor Moon R!  
  
**********  
  
"Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, please help me!"  
  
Serena looked around, trying to see through the thick mists. Faintly, she could see a door with a large crescent moon on it. The voice seemed to be emanating from there. Determined, she began to walk toward it, but was stopped by something in front of her.  
  
"Please Princess! I cannot hold out much longer! The evil ones will find her if you do not come quickly! Help me! I beg of you!!"  
  
Serena awoke gasping for breath. Glancing around, she saw that the sun was out and she had awoken with enough time to get to school on time. Luna, surprisingly, was still asleep.  
  
Quietly, she got out of bed and got into her Juuban High uniform. Grabbing her homework, which she'd actually taken the time to do, she headed down for breakfast.  
  
Ilene, Kenneth, and Sammy looked up in surprise when Serena came in with enough time to eat her breakfast, not inhale it. Smiling inwardly, Serena sat down and began to eat, not saying a word.  
  
With a raised eyebrow, Ilene asked, "Serena, are you feeling alright?"  
  
Trying to keep a straight face, Serena answered, "I'm fine Mom. Why?"  
  
"Well," Ilene started but was interrupted by Sammy.  
  
"You're up early, Meatball head! Are you sure you aren't sick?"  
  
No longer repressing a chuckle, she assured them that she was fine and left the house.  
  
**********  
  
About a block away from the school, Serena walked past the arcade. As always, Andrew was out sweeping the front. Though her crush on him was long gone, Serena still stopped to talk to him.  
  
"Hey Andrew," she called to him.  
  
Looking up at her and smiling with brotherly affection, he replied, "Hey Serena! How you and Darien doing? He's been so busy with exams that he hasn't been around for a week."  
  
Rolling her eyes slightly, she nodded understandingly, "I know. Amy goes to the library every other day and every time she's there, so is he! The exams are on Friday, so you should see plenty of him after that. Well, I have to go! I'm going to surprise Ms. H and be on time for the first time this week!" With that, she continued on her way, Andrew waving to her. As she walked, the dream she'd had the night before entered her mind and she thought about it the rest of the way.  
  
Just as she walked up to the front of the school Serena heard a familiar voice that she absolutely loved to hear.  
  
"Hey Meatball head! How you doing?"  
  
Whirling around with a faint smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes, she softly said, "Hey Muffin. Missed you these last few days."  
  
Not having been knocked over in a hug, Darien looked at her, surprised, and asked her gently, "Serena are you ok? You seem down. I thought you were starting to do better in school."  
  
"It's not school. In fact, Ms. H called last night. She was stuttering most of the time, but she managed to get out that I got a 94% on the Science Test last Friday. It was the third highest in the class, ahead of me was Amy of course and Melvin."  
  
Giving her a heart-stopping smile, *author swoons* he stepped forward and gave her a gentle kiss. When he pulled back, she was staring at him, flushed and totally devoted. The love that this young girl felt for him was humbling, he hoped he always lived up to it. "Congratulations! I'm proud of you. I know that the scouts will be too when they hear about this. Now what was bothering you?"  
  
Turning serious, Serena answered him, "For the past few nights, I've been having this really weird dream. I'm in this hallway and there is this door with a large crescent moon on it in front of me. No matter what I do, I can't get it open. I also hear this voice begging me for help. It says that it cannot hold out much longer. Its weird."  
  
Deep in thought, he said, "Maybe you should ask Raye to do a fire reading about it."  
  
Smiling at him mysteriously, she told him before walking into the school, "I've already decided whom to talk to about this. Later Muffin!" With that, she was gone, leaving a stunned Darien behind.  
  
**********  
  
The day flew by and it was an unusual one. Everyone, even Lita and Amy, kept casting baffled looks in her direction and it had taken every ounce of Serena's strength not to laugh out loud at their faces.  
  
Finally school let out. Serena was just going to start for her next destination when she heard Lita's voice.  
  
"Hey Serena! We're heading to the arcade to meet with Mina and Raye. Want to come?" Amy nodded, reaffirming the question.  
  
Smiling at her friends, Serena replied, "I'd like to guys, but I've got an appointment with a friend. It's urgent. I'll see you guys at the meeting up at the temple. Later!" With that, Serena was off.  
  
Amy said quietly to her brunette friend, "It must be urgent if she's turning down a chance to go to the arcade."  
  
**********  
  
Fifteen minutes later Serena had arrived at her destination: Meiou Boutique. Carefully, she walked inside. Looking around, she immediately noticed a clerk at the register. Putting on a firm face, Serena walked up to him.  
  
Looking up at her, the clerk smiled in a friendly way and asked, "May I help you, miss?"  
  
"Hello. I'm looking for Setsuna Meiou. Is she here today?"  
  
Glancing at the door behind him, he answered, "Uh well, yes she is, but she usually doesn't like to be disturbed..."  
  
As if it were planned, the door opened and out stepped a woman with long, silken green hair. She was simply dressed in a garnet red skirt and a white T-shirt that said, "Time is Money, Money is Time!" When she noticed who was standing at the counter, she was startled, which, considering she was the Scout of Time, was disconcerting.  
  
The look was gone quickly and Setsuna smiled at her Princess. "Hello young one. It has been a while since you have come to visit me. What do I owe this pleasure of this visit?"  
  
Glancing about, still slightly nervous, Serena asked, "If you're not too busy, could I talk to you for a while?"  
  
Nodding to her, Setsuna motioned for her to join her in the back room, which served as an office for her. When the door was shut, Setsuna asked Serena, "How are you Princess, and how fare's your guard and Prince?"  
  
Smiling at her friends' way of speaking, Serena replied, "Everyone's fine. They miss you and the others. We talk of the four of you often."  
  
Chuckling slightly, Setsuna then turned serious, "I have a feeling you didn't come just to talk of friends and the old times." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Nodding solemnly, Serena went on to explain the dreams she'd been having. By the time she'd finished, Setsuna was looking slightly confused.  
  
"Hmm, as far as I know, this was never shown at the Gate. If you are willing Princess, I will look into your mind. Then you must bring the dream into the foreground and allow yourself to hear the voice. Do you think you can do it," inquired Setsuna.  
  
After an affirmative, Setsuna sat down in front of her maple desk, across from Serena. Serena closed her eyes and concentrated on her dream. Slowly, Setsuna placed her pointing finger on her forehead and their planetary signs appeared, glowing slightly. Soon enough, they were both lost in the dream, which had suddenly become much more detailed...  
  
**********  
  
The sounds of explosions were all around her as she struggled to get to the door, but again, it was blocked by something, something dark.  
  
"PRINCESS!!! HELP ME PLEASE!!! THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER!! I CAN'T KEEP THEM AWAY MUCH LONGER! I'M IN YOUR SECRET HIDING PLACE! PLEASE HURRY!"  
  
She began to pound on the door, as if that would even help her get in. But it was shut tight.  
  
Out of no where, a voice cried out, "SERENITY, PLEASE COME QUICKLY!!!"  
  
**********  
  
Gasping, Setsuna and Serena jumped away from each other, having both seen what had happened through their own perspectives.  
  
Controlling her fear, Serena glanced over at her friend and was floored by what she saw.  
  
Setsuna was pale as a sheet and shaking violently. Serena immediately reached out to the obviously upset Time Guardian.  
  
"Setsuna, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Gulping and gasping for air, Setsuna haltingly replied, "That voice... familiar... don't know who it is... but it is some... one who was... quite... close to me... and meant a lot... to me. I know... her from long ago... but I... can't remember... who she is."  
  
Pulling back quietly, Serena told her, "We're going to the temple. We have to tell the others and we were already planning on having a meeting anyway. You call the other outers and tell them to come and I'll let Darien know that he should be there."  
  
Setsuna nodded and they went to work.  
  
**********  
  
An hour later, everyone had gathered at the temple and was wondering what was going on. Serena and Setsuna had both told them to drop whatever they were doing and get their tails over to the temple. They didn't care that Venessa was still doing her homework or that Darien was still studying for his exams. Neither would tolerate any excuse for missing the meeting.  
  
Setsuna and Serena were the last to arrive and they found a VERY impatient Raye.  
  
"What," Raye demanded, "Is going on? The meeting wasn't supposed to be until 6 o'clock. It's only 4:30!"  
  
Ignoring the Fire Priestess's outburst, the two girls told their story to the others. When it was over, Venessa looked up and said in a whisper, "This girl who was calling to you, Princess, is obviously someone who knows you quite well."  
  
Everyone looked to Setsuna for an answer. She shook her head, saying, "Venessa could be right. I have a feeling that whoever this voice is, we all knew its owner very well."  
  
Thoughtfully, Amy asked, "What do you suppose she meant by 'I'm our secret hiding place?'"  
  
Everyone was silent when suddenly Michelle, whose eyes had been closed in meditation, looked up and whispered, "We must go to the moon. I have a feeling all of our questions will be answered there, but we must be on our guard at all times. The Princess and Prince must be protected."  
  
Used to Michelle's little mysterious sentences, the Outers nodded. Everyone else looked a little confused, but agreed.  
  
Glancing up at the dim moon, which was beginning to appear in the sun setting sky, Mina asked, "I suppose we'll have to wait until the next full moon right?"  
  
Before anyone could answer, Serena broke in urgently, "No. We leave tomorrow night. Whoever this person is, they cannot hold out much longer. The next full moon isn't until next week and I doubt they'll last that long."  
  
Everyone, except for Setsuna, stared at her as though she'd grown another head. Since when was the Meatball head so... in control? She rarely took charge like this.  
  
Hiding a smile, Setsuna said, "I agree with the Princess. We shall leave tomorrow night. You girls," she spoke to the Inners, "should tell your parents that you're staying here at the temple for a sleepover. That shall provide cover."  
  
Nodding, everyone went their separate ways. Darien and Serena were the last to leave. As they walked down the temple steps, he draped an arm over his beloved's shoulders and whispered into her hair, "I was really proud of you tonight. I could tell you really floored everyone tonight. I swear, I almost had to tell Raye to close her mouth or she'd catch a few bugs, she was so shocked."  
  
Looking up at him unhappily, she demanded, "Why is it everyone except you and Setsuna believe that all I'll ever be is an airheaded ditz? I mean, just because I act like it, doesn't mean that I am one!"  
  
Smiling down at her adoringly, he replied, "I doubt you'll have to deal with that much more sweetheart. You really put them all in their places tonight." He silenced anymore rants she could have had with a thorough kiss.  
  
When they finally broke off, Serena's heart was in her eyes. She looked up at her soulmate with adoring eyes that would have startled even the most cool-headed person.  
  
Grinning down at her like a fool, Darien helped her into his sports car and drove her home.  
  
**********  
  
A pair of silver eyes looked down upon the two young lovers, sparkling with happiness. They then turned serious and closed. In the white light that surrounded them, you could hear a feminine voice whisper, "May they be in time. If they aren't, all is lost."  
  
**********  
  
That next evening, everyone gathered at the temple, just as they'd planned the night before. After Tuxedo Mask, Luna, and Artemis stood in the middle of the group, they joined together in a circle. Then, they activated the Sailor Teleport.  
  
"Moon Eternal Make-Up!"  
  
"Pluto Crystal Power Make-Up!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power Make-Up!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power Make-Up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power Make-Up!"  
  
"Uranus Crystal Power Make-Up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power Make-Up!"  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power Make-Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up!"  
  
And finally, together, they shouted, "SAILOR TELEPORT!"  
  
With that, the Sailor's along with the capped crusader and two Lunarian Cats were gone, leaving no signs what so ever of having been there.  
  
**********  
  
He stared into the mirror on the wall and watched the Sailor Scouts disappeared. Letting the image fade, the man chuckled.  
  
"Go ahead little princess. Find your old friend. That will make it easier for me to make her my queen."  
  
His evil laughter echoed throughout the dark room and he continued, "Oh yes my Silver Beauty, soon you will be mine."  
  
**********  
  
When the group arrived on the Moon, everyone flinched at two things. One, there was no sound at all. No wind, no nothing. Two, this place held memories for them all, good and bad.  
  
Sighing bravely, Sailor Moon led the way up the hill towards the remains of the Moon Palace, Tuxedo Mask and the cats right beside her and the others protectively positioned around them.  
  
Silently, they made their way through the ruins until they came to the center, where the four Inner's had met Queen Serenity right before the final battle with Beryl and the Negaverse. Kneeling before the little design on the ground, Sailor Moon closed her eyes and whispered as if in prayer, "Queen Serenity... Mother? Are you there? Please, grant us an audience."  
  
For a moment nothing happened. There was no warning, except for a slight breeze that came out of nowhere.  
  
A dark beam of energy came flying at Sailor Moon and hit her right in the chest, sending her flying up against a broken stone pillar.  
  
Tuxedo Mask gasped and ran to his love and pulled her into his arms, the cats right behind him. The Inner Sailors took up defensive positions around the two monarchs while the Outer Sailors went to investigate the attack on their princess.  
  
Moving stealthily throughout the ruins the four of them began to move farther and farther away from the others. Finally they found something in the old Moon Gardens.  
  
They hid behind some stone blocks and began to observe what they saw. There were at least ten warriors there, three which were looking over a map on a battered bench, the others standing guard around them. Straining, they managed to hear what they were saying.  
  
"We found the room that the sleeping one resides in, but there is something that is keeping us from entering it," said the one in garnet red.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, the purple one informed them, "That must be the Silver Imperium Crystal's power. It has been protecting her all along. Only the crystal can break through. The Moon Queen had obviously prepared for such expeditions to find the sleeping one."  
  
The aqua one broke in, "And we don't have time to fight the Sailor Scouts for the Crystal. One, our lord doesn't have that much patience. Two, some of our scouts have reported movement at the center of the palace. They're saying it's the Sailor Scouts."  
  
Rolling his eyes, blue spat, "The sleeping one must be aware of our presence and called to the Princess. She now leads the Sailors on Earth as Sailor Moon. We must hurry. Your so-called scouts may have caught them unaware this time, but they'll be on guard now. Let's move."  
  
Having heard enough, the four Outer Sailors moved back the way they came, just as quietly as they'd come. When they were far enough away, they stopped.  
  
"What do you make of it Pluto," asked Uranus.  
  
"Yes," added Neptune, "Who is this 'sleeping one' they kept going on about?"  
  
Thoughtfully, Pluto answered, "I am not sure. The thought of someone 'sleeping' does seem to be familiar to me though. As I told you before, my memories of the Silver Millennium are just as fragmented as yours. We-"  
  
She would have continued but Saturn's head abruptly shot up and she whispered in anguish, "Princess! Prince!"  
  
Reacting instantly, the four Outer Sailors took off to where they'd left the Inner Sailors, Tux, the cats, and Sailor Moon.  
  
**********  
  
"SHINE AQUA.... ILLUSION!"  
  
The attack that came from Mercury froze five of them, but there were at least ten more to take their place.  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"  
  
Venus's attack took out about seven more.  
  
The four Inner Sailors stood in a circle around the still unconscious Sailor Moon, Luna, Artemis, and Tuxedo Mask, who was taking anything out anything that got past the Sailors.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Wake up! The scouts need your help," shouted Luna desperately.  
  
But no amount of pleading was going to work. Sailor Moon was out cold... and dreaming once again...  
  
**********  
  
Sailor Moon looked around, trying to get past the door. It began to give way from the repeated attacks, but was still stuck slightly. She then heard the voice.  
  
"Princess!! I knew you would come! I knew you would never let me down! Oh thank you! Now you'll be able to free her!"  
  
Deciding to try and get some info out of the voice, Sailor Moon asked, "Who are you? How do you know that I am the Moon Princess? And how did you know I would come? And who must I set free?"  
  
The voice chuckled, "Some things never change. You still ask so many questions. I know you would come because I know you, Princess Serenity. Do you not remember?"  
  
Becoming frustrated, Sailor Moon snapped, "Remember what?? I don't remember anything!"  
  
Sighing, the voice said, "Well, then this will be much more difficult. I will explain everything when you find your way. I'm closer to you than you think. Now, wake up! You're friends need you. We will talk later."  
  
**********  
  
Abruptly, Sailor Moon's blue eyes snapped open to reveal the four Inners fighting and rapidly growing tired against seemingly endless... whatever they were. She jumped up and gave her speech that we probably know by heart.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, champion of Justice! In the name of the Moon, I will triumph over evil and that means you!  
  
MOON STARLIGHT HONEY THREARPY KISS!!"  
  
With her attack, vaporized the remaining enemies. Just as the last one returned to dust, the four Outer Sailors appeared, ready for a fight.  
  
Looking around, Uranus asked, "Where'd they go?"  
  
Holding back her laughter, Sailor Moon said, "You're a little too late, but I'd love to hear what you found."  
  
Quickly, the four Outers reported all that they had heard. By the end of the story, Sailor Moon's eyes had closed in deep thought.  
  
When she did not speak for several minutes, Sailor Jupiter spoke up quietly, "Sailor Moon?"  
  
The sound jolted their princess out of her introspection to find her surrounded by concerned faces. She smiled weakly at them in reassurance. Satisfied that she was all right, everyone except Pluto turned to look at their surroundings. But Pluto gave her princess another concerned look. Silently, Sailor Moon shook her head, silently saying, 'Not here.'  
  
Nodding, Pluto turned to the others. Neptune, who'd still seen the little exchange, asked curiously, "Well, what do we do now? The enemy has already found the one we're looking for, but they can't get to her. In fact, the princess is the only one who can and we can't get past them to free her!"  
  
Before anyone else could say anything, Sailor Moon moved to the center design and knelt before it once again. The design and her crescent moon began to glow as she used her powers to do... whatever she was doing.  
  
Abruptly, she opened her eyes and whispered, "She is just below us. Uranus, your power is of earth, but use it carefully or it could smash the room she now resides in. Hurry! We don't have much time!"  
  
Although confused, Uranus did not waste time asking questions. Using her powers, she felt where the room was and began to dig for it.  
  
**********  
  
He continued to stare into his mirror, watching the Sailors get closer to the room. "Ah," he sighed, "So they've found a short-cut into the room. This should be interesting."  
  
**********  
  
After nearly twenty minutes of digging, Uranus had dug a hallway to the room that the woman had been calling from. Sailor Moon carefully leading the way, they descended into the bowls of the moon, where no one had walked in over a thousand years.  
  
After getting through the remaining rubble, they found a large marble hallway that held only one door.  
  
Sailor Moon murmured quietly, "This hallway was in my dream. Pluto, we're getting close."  
  
Though everyone was wondering why she was only addressing Pluto, they continued down the hall. As they came closer, they found that the door bore a crescent moon on it, just as it did in Sailor Moon's dream.  
  
Before they could open it, a voice cried out, "HALT!!!"  
  
Everyone whirled around and found a woman holding a staff with the sign of infinity on its top. She had black hair and amethyst eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul.  
  
In a voice that could almost make anyone tremble, she demanded, "Who dares invade this domain?"  
  
Before anyone could ask who she was, Sailor Moon stepped forward and answered, "I Serenity, daughter of Serenity VII and Orion III. Summoned, I come."  
  
The woman was startled, obviously. But what happened next is what shocked everyone.  
  
The proud woman knelt before the Princess. Her tone became humble as she whispered, "At last you have come, your Highness. I have been waiting for you to come, as has she."  
  
"Who do you speak of," Serenity asked gently.  
  
"First she must be awakened. Then, and only then, will all be revealed. By the way, you may call me Raven. Come, this way."  
  
Everyone quietly followed her down the hallway towards the door. When they reached it, Raven raised the Staff and whispered, "Open, summoned, she has come. The one who will awaken the last." These two sentences caused the door to open. Warily, everyone walked in.  
  
They found that they were in a room similar to what the Moon's throne room had looked like. The walls were made of marble, but where the top of the walls and the ceiling connected, there was a border that had a pattern of all the planetary signs. Mercury, Venus, Earth, Moon, Mars, then, instead of Jupiter coming next, the sign of Infinity came, followed by Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and finally Pluto.  
  
The group barely had time to inspect their surroundings, for Raven immediately moved forward towards the dais. Once they caught up with her, they saw what lay up there and gasped.  
  
On top of the dais lay a stone altar. On the altar lay a beautiful woman. She wore a sleeveless pale lavender dress with silver accents that went down to her ankles. Her pale arms lay folded neatly across her abdomen, and appeared to be sleeping. But the most unusual thing about her was her hair. It wasn't blonde, black, blue, green, or brown. It was pure silver.  
  
As if reading their thoughts, Raven told them, "She has been that way ever since Queen Serenity hid her here, just before the end of the Silver Millennium."  
  
Sailor Moon wrenched her gaze away from the breathtaking woman to ask, "But why did my mother put her here?"  
  
"To heal her injuries. Your mother used the Imperium Silver Crystal to place her in a healing trance, a trance which could only end if the Crystal was used on her once more. But your mother still had hope that they'd be able to defeat Metallia, and she'd awaken her after the war was over. I was given human form and told to guard her against anyone who might come to take her. She... you were told that Sailor Saturn was the most powerful Scout next to you Serenity, but that is not true. There were four others that held more power. But now is not the time to explain that. Only you can awaken her now."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded and pulled out the Silver Crystal from her broach. Before, she could use it though, Raven said one last thing, "Pluto, you should be the only one to approach her when she awakens. She knows you and that will be a small comfort once she remembers what happened."  
  
Confused, Pluto asked, "Why me? How does she know me?"  
  
Smiling at her, Raven said only, "You will know soon enough. Her name is Annika." Without another word, she stepped back and motioned for Sailor Moon to begin. Nodding, she raised the Silver Crystal, in the process transforming into her Princess Serenity form.  
  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
The Crystal began to glow brighter and brighter. Soon enough it was almost too bright to look at. Then a thin beam of light shot out of the Crystal and to the woman's forehead. Faintly, they could see the silver sign of Infinity. Suddenly there was a brilliant flash and everyone covered their eyes.  
  
When it was gone, everyone looked to Serenity and the lady on the altar. Slowly, Serenity lowered the Crystal and her dress faded back into her suit, the Crystal retreating back into her broach. It was easy to see that she was on the verge of collapse, which was why Tuxedo Mask moved forward and picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Sailor Moon smiled and turned to Raven and nodded.  
  
Raven in turn motioned to Pluto to go stand beside Annika. Though still confused, she did as she was told. When she reached her side, Annika's eyelids fluttered slightly to reveal silver orbs that matched her hair. Abruptly, she sat up and looked around wildly. When she saw Pluto, she began to nod in greeting, but stopped. Her eyes widened as her memories of what had happened before she'd been put to sleep returned.  
  
At the end of the onslaught, Annika let out a small wail and threw herself into Pluto's arms. Not knowing what to say, Pluto merely sat down on the altar and tried to sooth the girl by stroking her hair. After a few minutes, the girls' wild sobs became just a few sniffles. Finally, she pulled away and smiled weakly at Pluto and said, "You probably think me a baby for crying like that."  
  
"No not at all," Pluto assured her, "I would think you abnormal if you didn't cry or show some reaction."  
  
Smiling more firmly this time, Annika looked past her and saw the others. Her eyes stopped on Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Curious, she stood up, slightly unsteady, but with Pluto's help, she made her way over to the others. Nodding to the other Sailors, apparently recognizing them, she directed her next words at Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Who are you two? I do not recognize you. The others I know, but not you."  
  
Giggling slightly from her place in Tuxedo Mask's arms she said, "I'd be surprised if you did, Lady. There was no Sailor Moon or Tuxedo Mask during the Silver Millennium. In their place, there was Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion."  
  
Annika's eyes went wide and she stared at her in shock. Obviously confused, she said, "Well, obviously both sides have some explaining to do."  
  
Laughing, everyone sat down on the floor in a circle. Sitting beside Pluto and Raven, Annika said, "First I should ask, how much time has passed?"  
  
Everyone turned to Sailor Moon, obviously expecting her to speak for them. Sighing, she turned to Annika and gently said, "Well, we don't have the exact date, but, roughly over 1500 years."  
  
Annika gasped and her eyes filled with tears. Whispering, she glanced upwards, "Then the Moon Kingdom..."  
  
"Its all been destroyed. Beryl and Metallia managed that quite well. Earth is the only planet that holds life," Uranus informed her.  
  
"No... in Selene's name no! Andromeda, Athena, DIANA!!!" Screaming, Annika jumped up and ran for the door.  
  
"Wait," called Raven, but she was too late. Annika was already out the door. Remembering what was out there, the Scouts jumped up and ran after her.  
  
By the time they caught up with her, she was standing outside, sadly looking around at the ruins of the once great kingdom.  
  
"So this is all that's left," she whispered more to herself than to them, "All that's left of the only home I've ever known since my world was destroyed. The Queen is gone, my friends are gone, its all gone..." With that she fell to the ground and sobbed. No one went to her, for they all sensed she wished to be alone with her grief.  
  
Abruptly, a harsh wind came and everyone looked around, trying to find the source.  
  
Everyone, that is, except Annika, who was still too wrapped up in her grief to notice anything. Thus she didn't hear a voice ring out, "Hahaha, thank you for awakening her, Princess Serenity, and for allowing her to come out of that shielded room. But you and your precious Crystal cannot protect her any longer!"  
  
Sailor Moon whirled around, her eyes snapping in anger, and saw a man with black shoulder length hair and violet eyes floating above them. Yelling indignantly up at him, she demanded, "How dare you desecrate these ruins! Just who do you think you are?"  
  
Smiling maliciously at her, he answered, "I am General Coran of the Nega Order. Not someone you want to mess with." The evil in his eyes suddenly made the sailors wary and they edged closer to Sailor Moon.  
  
But his interest was not in Serenity or the Sailors, it was Annika. Ignoring the others, he took a step toward her hunched form.  
  
"Come Annika," he said smoothly, "it is time for you to complete your destiny. You and my great master will rule the Universe in place of the foolish Moon Kingdom Princess. You two will reign supreme!" With a typical maniacal laugh, he confidently moved closer.  
  
"No," yelled Raven, who'd been strangely silent for a while now, and she dashed in front of Annika, clutching the Infinity Staff in front of her.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, he asked her snidely, "Do you really expect to stop me from getting her, Raven?"  
  
She didn't get to answer him.  
  
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"  
  
"JUPITER OAK EVULOTION!"  
  
The two attacks shot towards Coran, who moved away from Annika in order to protect himself. As the Sailors moved to surround him, Raven turned back to Annika, who was withdrawing from the outer world in her grief.  
  
"Annika, Annika," Raven cried, desperately shaking her arm, "You have to help them! You can't abandon the Princess and the Prince! They still have much to learn!"  
  
Apparently the words were heard and Annika's head lifted. Her eyes, still bright with tears, fell on Coran and an intense hatred invaded them.  
  
"Coran..." she uttered the name with such hatred that Raven felt a cold shiver of fear run down her spine.  
  
Annika turned to Raven and reached out for the Staff of Infinity. But before she took it, she smiled at her and whispered, "Thank you for everything dear friend. You've guarded me all this time. You could have stayed with the Queen, but you didn't. For that, I can never repay you."  
  
Smiling as a mother would at her own child, Raven replied, "You became a daughter to me. I would never desert you when you need me. Here, it is time to except your birthright once again." With that, Raven handed Annika the staff.  
  
The moment it was out of her hand, Raven began to shine dully. Then she began to shrink and grow hair. When the transformation was complete, she had become a dark gray cat with a crescent moon adorning her forehead, just like Luna and Artemis.  
  
Giving her friend one last smile, Annika raised her staff into the air and whispered, "Memory Eternal Cosmos... Make Up!"  
  
The explosion of light would have caught a person's attention from Earth, had they been looking close enough. So it was definitely bright enough to catch the people fighting. They all turned to stare at Annika in awe.  
  
The Infinity Staff floated above Annika's head and she stood erect, eyes shut tightly. At the same time, the two holes in the sign of Infinity on the staff began to flash and her eyes snapped open. Light spread down onto Annika, engulfing her. When she could be seen again, silver ribbons had created an extremely short sailor suit, quite similar to Sailor Cosmos, had appeared. But while Cosmos's uniform was white for the most part, Annika's was pure silver. What made this outfit similar to the other sailor uniforms was the two bows that were in the same place, their color pale lavender. Pictures of different moments in history were flashing behind her; a picture of Queen Serenity, Julius Caesar, Marc Antony and Cleopatra, the battle of Actium. She finished her transformation with a pose of leaning against a pillar, one leg bent as the foot pressed against it, the other straight. Both of her hands held the Staff of Infinity in front of her. For the first time in over 1500 years, Sailor Memory, Scout of History, had appeared.  
  
For a moment, everyone was silent as they stared at the latest Sailor Scout when Coran began to clap mockingly. He cackled, "That was quite an impressive light show, Lady. But I am afraid you are still coming with me."  
  
Memory's head had been slightly bowed and so she looked up at him. Coran noticeably paled at the deadly look in her eyes. He suddenly knew that this mission would not be so easy after all.  
  
"No one decides my destiny but me Coran. I told you that a thousand years ago," she whispered in a voice that sent shivers up everyone's spines.  
  
Slowly, she raised her staff, starting, "MEMORY." The Infinity sign began to glow in a white-hot light. All about her, different words were being spoken by different words, creating chaos. The attack finished as the power behind the words and voices flew towards the staff and she shouted, "ONSLAUGHT!"  
  
The attack came flying out of the Infinity Staff and roared right at Coran with blinding speed. When they were able to look at him again, the group saw that he was badly injured.  
  
Grimacing slightly in pain, he managed to croak, "You win this round, Memory. But you know it is inevitable that you will one-day rule next to my master, King Paris, as his Queen, the chosen of our great leader, Pythona. Putting it off is futile." With that, he left them, also sending out a mental call for his group to retreat as well.  
  
For a moment, everyone stood there, staring at the newest Lunar Cat and Sailor Scout. Finally Sailor Moon stepped forward and said, "Sailor Memory, I thank you. It seems that you have saved our lives."  
  
Nodding, Memory knelt, informing her, "Serenity, daughter of Orion and Serenity, I wish to reaffirm my oaths to protect you and your Prince. Do I have your permission?"  
  
Glancing back at Tuxedo Mask, who nodded his agreement, Sailor Moon turned back and said in her crisp, princess voice, "Agreed."  
  
With the consent, Memory intoned, "I, Annika, daughter of Cronos and Persphone, do hereby swear to always guard Serenity, daughter of Orion and Serenity, and Endymion, son of Endymion and Daphne, and any heirs that may be born. By the Houses of Memory and Pluto, I swear it!"  
  
Apparently, these words were more than just an oath of service. The sailors swore later that they were also an incantation to unlock the memories that had once been buried inside them. Each of them saw their childhood, whenever they were, and so much more.  
  
Sailor Moon...  
  
A friend, showing her their secret hiding place. A place so secret that only the Queen, Memory, and the Princess herself knew of it...  
  
Tuxedo Mask...  
  
A woman watched over him throughout his childhood and even more so when he came to the Moon and fell in love with his beautiful Serenity...  
  
The Inner Sailors...  
  
A surrogate mother who helped them through homesickness, homework, and old boyfriends; comforted them over the loss of the their loves to Metallia, even when her soulmate had suffered the same fate...  
  
Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus...  
  
A warrior who had sought to teach them many things, such as the value of teamwork...  
  
Luna and Artemis...  
  
A knowledgeable advisor who seemed to know more about the Universe than anyone...  
  
Pluto...  
  
An adorable, carefree child growing into a beautiful, wise woman... a granddaughter to be proud of...  
  
**********  
  
By the time the waves of memories had ended, Memory was staring at them with what seemed to be, on the outside, an expressionless face. But now, with their memories returned, they all saw that there was a desperate hope lingering in her eyes.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes filled with tears and she shrieked, "Ani!" She threw herself into Memory's arms. For a moment, they hugged each other tightly. Finally, they let go and the others, minus Pluto, gathered around her to welcome back their friend from so long ago.  
  
After about two minutes, the Sailors and Tuxedo Mask parted. Now Pluto and Memory had a perfect view of each other. Slowly, Pluto made her way to her. When she arrived, she slowly, almost reverently, raised her hand to touch Memory's cheek. Stroking her face, Pluto murmured, "Annika? Is that really you?"  
  
Smiling faintly, Memory affirmed, "Yes it is really me. I'm not a ghost or hologram. It... is good to see you after so long... Grandmother."  
  
That left an audible gasp from everyone. They had known many things about Pluto and Memory, but this they most certainly did not!  
  
As if sensing their questions, Memory placed an arm around Pluto's waist and then faced them, saying, "Yep, Pluto here is my old granny!" This caused grins and small chuckles to break out, except for Pluto, who just glared playfully at Memory.  
  
Smiling, she led them over to a broken block and sat down. Like small children waiting for a story, everyone sat down at her feet. The Lunar Cats followed, positioning themselves in Venus and Sailor Moon's laps. Raven, still getting used to her cat form, carefully climbed up into Memory's arms.  
  
Her eyes growing dim, seeming to look through the past, she began her story...  
  
  
  
**********  
  
It had all started with Sailor Pluto. Most things do, though she didn't like to admit it. She'd led a happy life as Princess, and then later Queen, of Pluto. Her subjects were peaceful watchers, the first line of defense should a threat ever come from outside the solar system. But at the time, war was practically unheard of.  
  
Setsuna had married the younger brother of the current Queen Serenity and had twins, but the youngest was stillborn. Their surviving daughter, Princess Persphone of Pluto, Duchess of the Moon, led a happy life much like her mothers had been. She had her mother's love and her father's adoration, and she longed to be able to give such a precious gift to her own daughter.  
  
Then, 21 years after her birth, her father, King-consort Piram died, leaving Setsuna, Persphone, and all those who knew him, devastated.  
  
A few years later, the current Sailor Pluto died in a teleportation accident. Queen Serenity II, the current ruler of the Moon at the time, made a difficult request to Setsuna. She was asked to be the new Guardian of Time.  
  
Setsuna's first instinct was to refuse, but saw that she was no longer truly needed. Her husband was dead, her daughter had recently married and was preparing to become the Queen consort of her husband's planet. Pluto's throne had at least one heir and there were sure to be more. So, she accepted the offer.  
  
Though a solitary guardian, she still visited her family often. Persphone, now Queen consort of the planet of History, Memory, and her husband, King Cronos of Memory, had been given three sons, Hades, Cronus, and Hermes. Then, Persphone's wish came true. She gave birth to a daughter, the new heir to Pluto. Princess Annika, Duchess of Pluto, Princess of Memory. Yes my friends, that is I.  
  
As the Princess of two important planets, I had three guardians. They were the princesses of the three moons of Memory; Princess Diana of the moon Harmony, Princess Athena of the moon Destiny, and Princess Andromeda of the moon Fate. While Athena and Andromeda, who had known each other their entire lives, were dear friends, Diana and I were closer than sisters.  
  
My life filled with a beautiful home, a loving family, and great friends, life was perfect.  
  
Until it all fell apart.  
  
One thing that many were unaware of was the enemy of the Silver Alliance, the Nega Order. They were quite advanced in scientific ways, but they lacked magic. The leaders of the armies arrogantly thought that this was to be their undoing. They were wrong, and it cost billions of people their lives.  
  
When they attacked, I was on Venus for a diplomatic meeting. The admirals had thought that the Order's armies would attack Pluto and work their way in. They were incorrect. Instead, using their scientific technology, they managed to transport their secret weapon and a good portion of their army right to the center of the solar system. Without warning, they blew Memory out of the sky. All members of the royal family, minus Pluto and myself of course, died in the attack, along with the people of Memory, Destiny, Fate, and Harmony. Roughly 20 billion people.  
  
The destruction effected every planet in the solar system, especially Mars and the Outer Planets. The rip that tore through time and space imprisoned Sailor Pluto at the Gate of Time for three months and travel between the Inner Planets and Outers was virtually impossible until a safe route could be charted through what was left of the once glorious planet.  
  
My friends and I felt the destruction of our homes right at the moment of their death. I shall never forget the pain that I felt. It was like I was being burned, frozen, and shocked all at the same time. It was more horrifying than I could ever hope to describe. My friends and I were comatose for nearly three weeks. During that time, we were transferred to Mercury for better care, since they had the best physicians in the entire alliance.  
  
When we awoke, we found out that we no longer had a home. There had been a total of 200 survivors, including us. 200 out of 20 billion people. Queen Diana IV invited them all to live on the Moon, but most preferred to explore what was left of their great home, while some went to other planets. One, who meant a great deal to me, went to Earth to work for the royal family there.  
  
Finally, the four of us arrived on the moon. With no home for us, and it wasn't time for me to take the throne of Pluto, Andromeda, Athena, Diana, and I swore to always defend the Moon Queen and her family. Thus, we began to rebuild our lives on the Moon.  
  
That happened 5 hundred years before the end of the Silver Millennium.  
  
**********  
  
For several minutes, no one spoke. Pluto herself was momentarily speechless. This had all happened so long ago that it was fragmented in even her mind.  
  
Sailor Mercury whispered hoarsely, "All those people... all gone in the blink of an eye. All gone..."  
  
"Yes," Memory replied tonelessly. She'd told the story so many times that she was able to shield herself from most of the pain it brought back.  
  
Saturn curiously asked, "But what happened that made our Queen Serenity place you in that trance? That is, if you don't mind telling it."  
  
Smiling faintly at her, Memory replied, "No I don't mind at all. I think its time that you learned the truth of your time in the Silver Millennium..."  
  
**********  
  
By the last generations of the Silver Millennium, Diana, Andromeda, Athena, and I had settled down as much as we could. We were always bodyguards of the Queen of the Moon, whoever it was at the time. We preferred to remain in the shadows. It was so mysterious to others that we practically became legends of myth and fantasy.  
  
That changed when the Inner Guard came to the Moon to train. Then, and only then, did I come out of hiding. I took it upon myself to train you. Something was telling me that your generation would need all the help you could obtain.  
  
When you all turned seventeen, Prince Endymion, his four guards, and their combat trainer came to the Moon for a diplomatic visit. They were Kunzite, Zoisite, Jeadite, and Nephlite. The combat trainer was the person I mentioned earlier. The survivor who went to Earth to work for the Royal Family. He was Lord Quartzite and, at one time, my one true love...  
  
Serenity and Endymion, you two fell in love right away. Now here is the interesting part. Princess Karmina, you fell in love with Kunzite, Amelia, you fell in love with Zoisite, Princess Rayeanna with Jeadite, and Princess Carlita with Nephlite.  
  
What about Quartzite and myself you ask? Well, we'd had a relationship before Memory was destroyed. After its destruction, I had hoped we'd continue it, but by the time I'd arrived on the Moon, he had already left for Earth. He'd left me behind without so much as a note of explanation. As a result, I swore I'd never forgive him for abandoning me when I needed him the most.  
  
But, like you, he and I were soulmates and thus couldn't hate each other forever. Eventually, he won my heart again. This time, I thought I'd found happiness.  
  
You know what's coming...  
  
Beryl began to destroy the civilizations of the Solar System, one by one. The Plutonian people turned in on their planet to protect the Gate of Time. The ocean cities of Neptune were sunk, the Uranusian flying cities, which floated on the winds across the planet were shot down. And Saturn, seeing the threat coming, destroyed their moons so that no one could land on the planet. Yes, the rings of Saturn were once many different moons, too many to name. The cloud cities of Jupiter were flattened by bombardment.  
  
Then she came to the ruins of Memory and its moons. Over the last 5 hundred years, a few small settlements had sprung up on some of the larger fragments. Each of them was totally defenseless. The people were slaughtered.  
  
Do not think that we did nothing to stop this. The Outer Guard was quite powerful, but, aside from Pluto, they were killed. But Saturn was able to hurt them before dying. She used her forbidden attack, killing many of Beryl's army.  
  
I remember reading the reports and feeling appalled. Who could do such a thing, to murder innocent men, women, and children. Even after all I had seen, it was unthinkable.  
  
By then the Queen was starting to become desperate to stop Beryl and Metallia. She decided to send my three guards and myself to try and stop them. We were more powerful than even the Outers were, so perhaps we had a chance to stop them.  
  
The four of us ambushed them inside the ruins of Memory. We'd been there many times over the years and knew the ruins by heart, but even that wasn't enough. I was mortally wounded, and the others were running out of energy. What happened next, I know they had no choice, but it still hurts. They used their forbidden attacks. It took out a good part of Beryl's army, at the cost of their lives.  
  
But they weren't done. I had not used my forbidden attack and was still alive. Using what little energy they had left, they managed to teleport me back to the Moon. But Beryl wasn't done inflicting pain on me or anyone else.  
  
She kidnapped the four guards and combat trainer of Endymion. I remember feeling devastated at the loss of Quartzite. I'd lost gotten him back, only to have him stolen from me again. I tried to be strong, but I was still dying from my wounds. Not even the Crystal could heal them. Finally Queen Serenity placed me in the healing trance in hopes that I'd heal myself for the final battle. But my injuries were far more dangerous and it took nearly a year for them to be healed.  
  
I think you know what happened afterwards.  
  
**********  
  
Memory didn't look up right away when she finished her story. Everyone else didn't either, they were too busy wiping their own tears away. When she finally did look up, they could all see the rivers of tears coming down her face.  
  
She whispered, "Do you remember him? Do you know if any of you Inners ever saw him in battle? Did you ever face him in this life?"  
  
Quickly Sailor Moon jumped up and put her arms around her, trying to be a comforting presence.  
  
Jupiter knew that Memory had to have the answer to her question. "I'm afraid we haven't seen him in this life Annika. We didn't even know that he existed, let alone we were in love with his friends..."  
  
Memory nodded sadly. She then glanced back up at Earth and told them, "Its close to 9 AM back on Earth. What time do you need to get home?"  
  
A series of gasps and moans sounded from the group as they frantically began to make ready for the Sailor Teleport.  
  
"But," asked a concerned Saturn, "Where is Memory going to stay? There isn't any room at our place."  
  
There wasn't any place for her to stay at any of the Scouts' place when suddenly Serena got an idea.  
  
"Hey I know! If we could have Pluto sort of do the thing Rini did with my parents, we could convince them that she's, I don't know, my sister or something!"  
  
Grinning, Mars baited her, "Wow Meatball head! You actually had a good idea for once in your life."  
  
"Stuff it, Raye!"  
  
Pluto agreed to hypnotize Serena's parents and brother into thinking that Annika was their eldest daughter and sister, a senior at Crossroads High.  
  
Before everyone teleported off, Uranus asked Memory one last question, "Why did you call the Inners by names that were not their own?"  
  
Smiling slightly, she replied, "In the Silver Millennium, you all had names that were similar to your present names. Mina was Karmina, Amy was Amelia, Raye was Rayeanna, Lita was Carlita, Venessa was Victoria, Michelle was Michiru, and you Amara, was Alixia."  
  
The rest of the trip was in silence except for the activation phrases for the teleport.  
  
**********  
  
Monday morning, there was no wail of being late coming from the Tsukino house. Instead, at exactly 7 A.M., Serena was dumped out of bed.  
  
"HEY," Serena yelled up at her assailant, and was shocked to see that it was Annika, who was already dressed for school.  
  
"Come, little sister," she said calmly, but with a twinkle in her eye, "Its time to get ready for school! I will not have you being late for school anymore! Move, move, move!"  
  
Much to her surprise, Serena did move. She was ready to go, having had time to eat breakfast instead of inhaling it, at 7: 45, fifteen minutes before they had to be at school.  
  
On the way to school, Annika glanced over her schedule.  
  
First period: Trig. Gag me. Second period: Astronomy. Not bad. Third Period: Honors English 12. Gag me again. Fourth period: Lunch! Yay! Fifth and sixth periods: Ancient History. YES! Seventh and eighth periods: Theatre Arts I. Cool! Ninth and tenth periods: P.E. Spare me please!  
  
At least I have three classes she liked, if you could call lunch a class.  
  
Life was turning out to be good here on Earth. Her 'mom' and 'dad' had even let her keep Raven as a pet. With Luna, it seemed only fair.  
  
Life was good... but the darkness was coming closer, like storm clouds in the distance... and it would bring about consequences that no one could imagine...  
  
**********  
  
Note: Don't spaz out on me! I know that the Silver Millennium ended one thousand years ago, not one thousand five hundred years. I'm adjusting the time so it corresponds with the fall of the Roman Empire.  
  
Did anyone like the corrections that have been made?  
  
Sailor Memory 


End file.
